100 Prompt Challenge
by SkySighted
Summary: This is for TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba's 100 words challenge. I don't know how many I'll do, but knowing me, most of them will probably be about Kaldur. Chapter 2 is Cognizant, about Kaldur, Black Manta, and the ship, written before Summit.
1. Parity

For TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba's 100 Prompts challenge.

Parity- State of being equal

Rank had always been a part of Kaldur's life, and one of the only parts that was easy to figure out. From his childhood to joining the military, and later the Conservatory, he had always known all who were above him, and the few who were below. Back then, he always knew what was expected of him, and exactly how he could carry it out. He had been foolish to think it would be the same on the surface.

At first, there had been a certain thrill in working side by side with his King. He was no longer a part of a matched rank, disposable and unimportant. He didn't have to adhere to every order that was barked by a distant commander. He didn't even have to hide his face from the enemy. He was important enough to be feared without a thousand duplicates.

Then the apparent opportunity arose to become equal with the League. Of course Kaldur was thrilled, and of course he was hopeful. Everything that had been taught to him was being refuted, bit by bit. It was liberating, but a bit disorienting. He was almost glad when their promises turned out to be a sham. At least some things never changed, no matter where you went.

The others seemed worse off, though. Roy had even gotten up and left, though Kaldur could have seen that coming, League or no League. It made Kaldur wonder what kind of upbringing would cause somebody to expect anything more than this kind of treatment from people, heroes even, who were so much older than them. Since that day, Kaldur began to stay on the surface more and more to learn about its every aspect, until visits to Atlantis were few and far between, unlike the switched around situation from before.

Joining the team had been the main change, though. He was not sure what to initially expect out of it, but what he got was definitely something completely different. Everyone was unique and they were not afraid to show it, at home or on the battlefield. Kaldur knew about the many suspicions and secrets within the team, but everyone was still open compared to the Atlantean military, in that they actually showed who they were, and soon enough Kaldur found himself going along with them.

When Kaldur had been called upon to lead, he obliged, because he thought he had to. Kaldur also assumed that he would be disrespected, seen as a placeholder, used until Robin was of age to lead, and then disposed of. He had never expected to have his own position of authority and friendship towards every member of the team.

Robin himself was hard to figure out. Ordinarily, Kaldur would have wanted to place Robin at a lower rank within the team, because of his age. But three years of friendship had taught him that Robin was not a child. At that point, Kaldur wanted to place him at a higher rank, accounting for experience. But again, as time passed, he was able to learn that Robin did not see him as a substitute leader, but one to learn from. Just as Kaldur learned from Robin, and his ability to diverge from the set path.

So he did not know what to think, but maybe that was okay. Kaldur was content to let things like ranks be, as Robin did, and as young people should, he supposed. Even if he didn't know this hero's thoughts about Kaldur or this team, or even his civilian alias, they could still exchange a knowing smile between leaders, and maybe even between equals.


	2. Cognizant

Cognizant- aware

"Just stay traught, and it'll be fine. Record anything important, and forget what's not. We'll knock out the Light, and then we'll be feeling the aster all over again."

"Kaldur'ahm, my son. I cannot imagine what you have gone through due to that Martian witch's meddling. Let us talk at dinner, tonight, to clear the air so we may move forward with more precision than ever before."

Just as he had years before with Nightwing, Kaldur reached out and shook his biological father's hand with his head held high.

"Thank you, father. I look forward to it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night, Kaldur donned the one suit he had aboard the ship and exited his quarters quickly, as to not build up nerve. Nothing is wrong, he kept reminding himself. There is nothing odd the Light or the Justice League would find odd about this situation.

Kaldur walked through the halls of the sub without a slouch, trying to carry himself as a commander as he had been practicing. He waved to the guards as the stiffened and saluted him, a bit more slowly tonight. Kaldur smiled, knowing the mask was concealing his pride. At first the guards had merely feared him, dropping everything as he walked by with his father. Then there had been the brief phase of disrespect and distrust that was again forced out of them by his father. But little by little, he had earned their trust protecting them on the battlefield. Kaldur had taken every measure, many more than his father had, to prevent injury or casualty, even shielding others from the blows himself as he had for his old team. In return, the soldiers were never bold enough to inquire about Kaldur's methods, among the ranks or when fighting the League (or avoiding the latter). It was nice to see that this relationship had lasted through Kaldur's vegetative state.

Kaldur had a couple of minutes to spare, so he stopped by the ship's unofficial lounge reserved for the generals. Then men stopped by here to quite literally get a breath of fresh air, taking off their helmets and talking face to face. Kaldur finally joined them after the first couple of days convincing them he would not tell his father. He had even snuck in the much appreciated coffee maker and installed a small window with a view of the ocean. He filed these expenses in the quickly growing 'team building category'.

Several men were in the room now, discussing the latest break in by Sportsmaster and Cheshire.

"I hate to say it, but they must have worked pretty well together, getting in and out unharmed, and convincing that crazy Martian to side with them. Our units should take notes," the younger and slightly arrogant one said to the others.

"Kaldur'ahm, we were just discussing some new strategies." The youngest one piped up upon seeing him enter. "Of course we would never sink to Sportsmaster's level."

Kaldur sat down next to them and assured him it was well. This one was the youngest general by far, hardworking enough to make it to the top quite quickly. His humility reminded him of Topo, with maybe a bit of Garth's ambition. Of course he reminded himself that these were all bad people, that he was just relating them to people he wish he were with, but it couldn't hurt to fantasize here, in Manta's dark sub, would it?

"The suit suits you," one of the eldest remarked, ignoring the chuckles of some others. "You are seeing your father tonight, correct?"

"Yes. We are to talk about what has happened while I was catatonic, as well as plans for the future," Kaldur replied.

"How much have you talked to him so far?"

"A bit, before and after missions. We've both been preoccupied with other things for a while. It will be… nice to get to know him some more," he lied. Kaldur had let himself socialize with the lower guards too much already. His father was a whole new level, though. He knew if he let himself get attached to Black Manta himself, he would be crossing a very different line.

"Don't worry about tonight," the eldest general advised. "Black Manta tends to put off that kind of heartless, commanding presence. But after awhile you can see how he cares about you." Like Batman, Kaldur couldn't help but think. "Anyone who has worked here for long enough can remember how even as Aqualad, you were off limits under any condition. And the Martian's attack hit him hard too. The way he went to your quarters and talked to you was no secret around the ship. Whenever we went past these meetings on our rounds we would rush by as fast as we could, as not to interrupt your conversation. You have nothing to fear from him."

"Your wisdom is humbling," Kaldur paused, trying to think of a way to address this man whom he had known nobody similar to before.

"Thulani."

"Thank you Thulani."

Kaldur cursed himself as he walked out of the room. He had learned both unwanted information about his father and the name of one of the generals he admired most, and the night had barely began.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kaldur meant his father in his cabin, where he sat with an extra chair pulled up to his now cleared desk, inviting him inside.

"Good evening Kaldur'ahm. You are punctual as usual," Manta greeted him in his usual distorted voice before removing his helmet, revealing his very human face. "I apologize for the armor and helmet. I have just finished a meeting with the Light."

"It is well, Father. May I ask what you discussed?" Kaldur asked, trying to be nonchalant as he sat down.

"Nothing much tonight, simply rearranging some previous plans. Many of the prisoners we lost many months ago are proving to be difficult to reclaim."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I should have been there to help you," Kaldur said as their food was carried out by a masked guard.

"That was _not_ your fault," Black Manta interrupted him, his voice accumulating the same hardness as Superboy's during the many times he was on the verge of anger. "My only regret when you woke up was that you could not see me end the Martian witch. I thought that at the very least, your past would protect you from being harmed by your former friends. That's why I let them keep you so long. It seems they were all to ready to betray their leader." He paused to exhale, then continued, "That is why I will be there for you from now on. I was a fool to just sit back and assign you on missions before, with no guidance or training other than what you got from the Justice League." He spat the last two words angrily. "I will teach you how to take care of yourself, in ways the Justice League was too afraid to use."

"I am honored, Manta…" Kaldur began.

"When I am not wearing my helmet, I am David."

Two names in one night, he thought as he replied, "I am honored, David, but you know I can care for myself. And it would not be practical to be at each others' sides all the time." For either of us, he mentally added.

"Family will always come before practicality, my son. And I will let you have your peace when it is what you require." He paused, the way he sometimes did when counseling a distressed soldier. "I know you are homesick, in that way you are like Sha'lian'a. I am just glad you have chosen to fight with me."

Kaldur stayed silent. His mother was the last person he wanted to think about after faking his betrayal to everyone, including her.

"Don't feel disloyal, missing her" Black Manta—David said, reaching over to comfort him. "I miss her every day, wishing I could have persuaded her to stay with us. And it must be worse for you, having more memories of her, and having them newly restored by the Martian."

"I will be fine, Father."

"No, you won't . I can see you thinking about everything but the present. It is a pastime I have employed when I have been avoiding the obvious truth. I can only find peace after facing it head on, and doing everything I can to eliminate what I have been running from. Nothing has made me happier than watching you take on the purists in your hometown when you were young. That is what I am trying to do with the world. I hope you will help me finish the job one day."

"Always, Father," Kaldur told him. His goals had always been against discrimination, so maybe this wasn't a complete lie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kaldur returned to his quarters after a long and taxing dinner feeling strangely better than he had many other nights on the ship. He went to his desk and pulled out the independent laptop he had taken on board, reaching the carefully hidden and protected files that encompassed his interactions with Nightwing. He began typing out everything he had learned that night to get to him at some point. Then, methodically as he had every night for years, he began to delete everything that wasn't relevant, trying to forget all the information that would trip him up as well.

To him, the worst part about this mission was not missing out on his life back home, or even fighting his own teammates. He had known that would happen. No, he thought to himself, the worst part was his new, unwanted awareness of everyone, good and bad and in between. As soon as he laid down one burden, it seemed, he was forced to pick up an even heavier one.


End file.
